


All my nights taste like gold

by paperthin (sayyestothis)



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, References to Depression, SO MUCH FLUFF, may have gotten a little bit inspired by the video of TJ singing, not another reference to isak's golden curls, waking up slow is a legit concept in the EVAK household am I right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayyestothis/pseuds/paperthin
Summary: “OhAll my nightsTaste like goldYeah, when I’m with youIt’s like everything glowsAnd all my daysWe can lay lowYeah, when we’re waking upWe’re waking up slow”Sometimes Isak sings in the morning. This is one of those occasions. Even discovers that there is more than one pop star with the name Gabrielle that can make you feel things again.





	All my nights taste like gold

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble after hearing this absolutely amazing piano version of the song Waking up slow by Gabrielle Aplin (already decided it's gonna play at my wedding ok thanks bye)

 

 The unexpected motion caught Even with surprise. Isak was usually a half-asleep mess at this time in the morning, snuggled close to him on the bus. They were heading towards the hospital, or, rather, Even had an appointment with the psychiatrist and Isak was supposed to meet up with Sana before class. Even had had a pretty rough couple of days, struggling with keeping it together, waiting for the medication to do its work while Isak tried his best to cook and make Even’s tea the exact way he usually wanted it.

So, all in all, getting out of bed in the morning with the prospect of a twenty-minute bus ride full of people had taken its toll. Even already felt drained of energy. When Isak suddenly had woken up out of his slumber on the bus and silently held an ear bud to his ear, Even almost jumped on the seat. Isak whispered a breathless sorry but couldn’t help the small smile playing at the side of his mouth.

“Even? Listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cTSdJEGswtg)"

“Uhh what?” Even coughed and tried to make his voice less hoarse.

“Sorry baby, is it okay? Just a song I heard on Spotify yesterday. It’s like the singer knows me, it’s scary actually.”

  

- 

 

The following week, things were slowly getting better. Not the kind of extreme recovery you sometimes saw on TV where you suddenly were all smiles and bouncing down the stairs in the morning. Still, the numb feeling inside had retracted a little and Even considered every bit of gained appetite a victory. He even did the dishes. Suck on that, depression. He tossed around in bed and glared at the clock. 11:02. Saturday. Right. He heard Isak slamming the doors in the kitchen, opening drawers and talking to himself.

“Where the hell is the Apple remote? Oh right, maybe Magnus left it somewhere yesterday, I wouldn’t be surprised…”

Even yawned and put his head down on the pillow, quickly falling asleep, only to be woken by the sound of a soft voice accompanied by piano. Oh, and a warm body pressed to his back.

 

_”Oh, I've never felt like this_

_I was unaware_

_You were lighting flares_

_Now I'm running scared_

_Oh, how did it come to this?_

_You know I've never_

_Been so lonely on my own_

_And it shows_

_'Cause I don't see you_

_Like I used to_

_Now I'm going back on the things that I know”_

 

The piano chords speeding up as the song reached it chorus, a hand finding it’s way to his hair, gently pushing it out of his eyes. Even was already overwhelmed before Isak started humming in his ear.

 

_“Oh_

_All my nights_

_Taste like gold_

_Yeah, when I’m with you_

_It’s like everything glows_

_And all my days_

_We can lay low_

_Yeah, when we’re waking up_

_We’re waking up slow”_

 

“Isak, what are you doing?” Even whispered. He was unprepared for the rush of emotions slowly creeping in through the cracks of his mind, like a small spark of fire lighting up the emptiness. He turned around, finding Isak’s eyes. A short moment of silent communication between them as the music continued in the background.

_”Like I told ya_

_Don't look backwards_

_'Cause now I see you here_

_Nothing else matters_

_Like I told ya_

_Don't look backwards_

_'Cause now I see you here_

_I'm going back on the things that I know”_

“You know we met one year ago? This song is how I felt before we got together. And then it just hit me that I get to do this every morning now.” Isak continued while Even scrunched his eyebrows and felt Isak stroke his cheek.

“Do what?”

Isak started singing, throwing his head back, his eyes closed in contentment with the early October sun illuminating every shadow in his face, looking up at the end of the verse. Even had never seen anything so precious.

“This.”

 

_”It's a little bit clearer now_

_I love you like the sun came out_

_Oh_

_We're waking up_

_We're waking up slow_

_It's like I never had a doubt_

_I love you like the sun came out_

_Oh_

_We're waking up_

_We're waking up”_

 


End file.
